


Away

by LuvEwan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drama, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, One-Shot, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, all the kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvEwan/pseuds/LuvEwan
Summary: Sometimes, most of the time, he doesn’t believe his luck. And it is luck, this unexpected thing, because it’s nothing he deserves. He is getting old. He has been foolish, oblivious, cruel in his life.He doesn’t understand why Obi-Wan looks at him the way that he does. Obi-Wan, his former Padawan, a young man who has always adhered to the Code.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 174





	Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a lovely tumblr prompt from @firondoiel:
> 
> _Hi! Here is a Quiobi prompt: Qui and Obi only recently confessed their feelings. Qui is still a little awestruck that Obi wants him too and that he can now kiss those lips whenever possible. Gentle pecks, taking Obi’s face in his hands while worshipping those lips, pressed up against the wall hot filthy kisses. Just all the kisses. <_

I have no balance  
In love  
I either guard my heart completely  
Or I toss it away. -L.E. Bowman

—

Sometimes, most of the time, he doesn’t believe his luck. And it is luck, this unexpected thing, because it’s nothing he deserves. He is getting old. He has been foolish, oblivious, cruel in his life. 

He doesn’t understand why Obi-Wan looks at him the way that he does. Obi-Wan, his former Padawan, a young man who has always adhered to the Code. Qui-Gon wonders what happened when he cut Obi-Wan’s braid, that long-awaited (and dreaded) day of his knighting. 

Obi-Wan changed, after. He returned from his first series of solo missions and, sitting in Qui-Gon’s quarters, where they had sat together for countless conversations, he told Qui-Gon that he loved him. 

“ _Of course, I love you too_ ,” Qui-Gon had answered, touched by the sentiment. He was glad that independence and distance had not cooled their affection for each other. He barely spoke to his own former Master, and Qui-Gon never wanted that to be the case with Obi-Wan. 

But Obi-Wan had smiled slowly at him, and taken his hand, shook his head. “ _No, Qui-Gon, I feel...very much, for you. More than one feels for...well, I don’t quite know how to say it.”_

Realization came all at once. He had seen it in Obi-Wan’s eyes, both familiar and new. They had only embraced then, clutching each other ever closer, breathing deeply and saying nothing more for many minutes. 

“ _But...I must know…_ ” 

Qui-Gon had drawn back enough to look into those earnest grey eyes again, cradled Obi-Wan’s face in his hands. _“Of course, I love you too,”_ he repeated, meaning it then in a different way, in relief. Like remembering a word he hadn’t known he was searching for. He tested Obi-Wan’s lips with his thumb, tracing the subtle curves.

He had kissed Obi-Wan.

He has made it a point to kiss Obi-Wan as often as he can, now. 

When they are on Coruscant together, and Anakin busied by his Temple courses, Qui-Gon finds reasons to summon his former pupil to his quarters. 

Philosophical discussions. 

Meditation sessions.

Tea. 

Knight Kenobi is always prompt in his response. Qui-Gon is prompt in closing the door behind them.  
Usually he cannot wait, cannot entertain the thought of small talk, not with _Obi-Wan_ , who is beautiful and practically glows with love and need and Light. Qui-Gon begins kissing him as soon as he can. Even when they are in the midst of making love, right at the moment of climax, Qui-Gon will seek out the warm mouth. Because he can. 

Because he cannot believe his luck.

——

He and Obi-Wan are sent on an assignment together. The Council chooses them specifically because they work so well as a team. 

Qui-Gon feels a sense of peace and satisfaction. He agrees. 

On the little ship, he comes up behind Obi-Wan and places kisses along his neck. Obi-Wan still wears his hair short, though not as closely cropped as the Padawan style. Obi-Wan smells like spicy soap, but his sweat smells good too, and those wisps of hair that curl on his neck. Qui-Gon inhales and sighs. 

Obi-Wan chuckles. “Don’t eat me, please. The Premiere will be inconvenienced.”

Qui-Gon continues kissing, shoulder to neck to ear. He delights at the rush of gooseflesh when he touches a sensitive patch of skin. “But you...are...delicious.” It sounds better in his head, yet Obi-Wan turns to him and kisses him deeply nonetheless. 

“I don’t know what we’re doing.” Obi-Wan admits later, lying beneath Qui-Gon, chest gleaming with sweat, and hair mussed. 

Qui-Gon kisses a hot, wet nipple. “We are making love. You are inordinately skilled at it, as with most things.” He smiles and kisses him again, caressing the cleft of Obi-Wan’s chin with his mouth. He releases a rumbling growl of a noise he barely recognizes as coming from himself. “No one else needs to know. It belongs to us, Obi-Wan.”

—-

He wants Obi-Wan to belong to him. There must be a primal switch buried in Qui-Gon, and Obi-Wan has found it. He wants to leave his mark on the pale, muscled body. His kisses become faint bruises, on Obi-Wan’s hip, his flank, his creamy column of a neck. 

On their mission Qui-Gon devises reasons why he must speak in private to his fellow Jedi.

“ _Excuse us, we have received a transmission from the Jedi Council.”_

_“I must consult with Knight Kenobi concerning the matters presented today.”_

Or he just asks Obi-Wan to accompany him for a tea break. 

There are long, patient, exploratory kisses when they are alone. There are quick pecks against Obi-Wan’s jaw as they walk from place to place, so subtle no one notices. In a darkened street near their hotel, Qui-Gon presses Obi-Wan against a stone wall, opens his tunics, and kisses him from neck to navel while Obi-Wan moans and trembles and grabs handfuls of Qui-Gon’s hair. 

Obi-Wan always kisses him back.


End file.
